A clasp is already known from British patent specification No. 540913 of the kind comprising a link member in the form of a jump ring and, for engagement therewith, a clasp part in the form of an open ring member which effectively constitutes a hook having a barb terminating the hook inwardly of the ring. In connecting the two parts of the clasp, the jump ring needs to be negotiated over the barb before the jump ring becomes hooked in position.
However, this clasp can accidentally be released and this could lead to loss or damage to the article being worn.